Work in Progress
by Fragile Memories
Summary: When Chloe needs a revenge date, she asks the one person left who doesn't completely disgust her.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. :)**

"Ugh!" I can'e believe this! How could Adrien take her and not me!"

I was furious. How could he?

"M-maybe he just felt sorry for her?"

Sabrina could be s dumb at times, she just doesn't understand people like I do.

"Sorry? You don't give people like that pity! They just expect more of it then!"

Stomping to Sabrina who was sitting on my bed.

"I have a plan."

"Wh-what?"

Clear shock plastered his face. The tomato haired boy was an easy target. I slammed my hand down on his desk and leaned forward. Poor little Nathan, so easy to intimidate.

"N-no-"

"You better stop and think about this. You don't know how nasty I can get!"

He cowered back further in his chair, good, that's right where I want him.

"Let me buy your costume, you probably can't afford anything good. Daddy will rent us a limo, we will pick you up by six o'clock. Don't be late."

With one final threatening glare, I walked away. He put his head in his hands and looked as though he was about to , we definitely need to change that.

All week I made preparations. I ordered costumes, rented the limo. Nathanele was not my first choice of revenge date, just the only one who didn't have a date and wasn't totally disgusting. Oh well, one loser is as good as the rest. And now, sitting here watching Sabrina and Max happy together was not helping my good mood. I should be going with Adrien! Not a pathetic wimp! He was sitting on the front steps of his house when we pulled up. Looking more nervous than usual. He fiddled with his costume I bought him, how lame...

I was a princess ladybug. I had red dotted wings, a crown, a black corset top. The skirt was mid-thigh, red with black polka-dots, it fluffed out. I had black tights with my brand-new designer black heels. Nathanele wore a simple Chat Noir costume. Sabrina was a princess cat, I of course being the gracious friend I am, picked out her costume as well. She had on a wide neck long sleeve shirt with fake fur around the wrist and neck openings. Black in color. A matching long wrap skirt. Black leggings and black heels similar to mine dressed her feet. A cat crown, ears, tail, and fake whiskers completed her costume. And of course her date was... a calculator. Maybe I should have taken pity on them and got him a costume as well.

"Get in."

He crawled in slowly.  
"I was thinking before the dance ends!"

I won't hide my irritation. You don't get what you want by letting people trample over you. Like Nathanele does. He sat there with his head down, looking depressed. I need to shape him up when we get there!

"You need to grow a spine if you want to be seen with me! I mean seriously you just let everyone walk all over you!"

His silence annoyed me. He looked as though he wanted to say something but was still to scared.

"Are you even listening to me? Well? Say something!"

"Maybe people would listen if you were nicer about it."

Sabrina and Max silenced, Nathanele's eyes could have popped out of his head as he looked away again.

"You don't get anywhere in life by being nice!"

The limo arrived at the school, I got out first and roughly grabbed Nathanele's upper arm. Practically throwing him out of the vehicle. At least we looked surprisingly cute together. I waltzed inside, Nathanele just tripped. I scanned the room. It was dark, fake cobwebs and spiders everywhere. It didn't take me long to find Adrien. I dragged Nathanele over.

"Adri-kins!"

Throwing myself over the hot boy who should've been my date as I normally do. He also chose to dress as a Chat Noir, he actually pulled it off though. I sent a glare towards Juleka, who chose to be a butterfly of all things.

"Hey Chloe, are you here with... Nathanele?"

He looked shocked, and a bit worried.

"Yes, yes, bit never mind that."

The next song started, it was a fast song and everyone hopped around the dance floor.

"I love this song! Sorry Chloe, Juleka and I are going to go dance to this one."

He shot what appeared to be a sympathetic look towards my so called date before taking Juleka's hand and walking away.

"Well this is just great! Nathan go get me some punch, now!"

He was about to obey, when he stopped suddenly.

"N-no..."

I almost didn't hear him over the music.

"No? you're telling ME no?"

Biting his lip and shaking his head.

"What on earth gives you the idea that you can tell me no?"  
Flinching, he seemed to but his lip harder, if that was possible.

"Y-you don't get everything y-you w-want by be-being m-mean about it."

"Fine! Go get me some punch, please." I spit out please as though I eaten rotten snails, but he reluctantly walked away.

I stood there trying to figure out how to turn Adrien against Juleka when he came back.

"Here."  
I jumped slightly, shaking it off, pretending it didn't happen.

"It's about time."

I reached for the cup, but he tucked it away.

"Now what?"

He swallowed hard, and looked at me innocently. Good grief! He's reminding me of Sabrina! To gullible for their own good.

"Ugh! Fine. Thank you."

A few seconds of nothing stood by and I huffed again.

"Thank you for getting my drink."

He looked satisfied, still avoiding eye contact though. I reached for his chin and tilted it up, he looked scared again.

"You should try keeping your head up. Gives people the illusion you're more confident than you actually are."

"Um... Th-thanks?"

We fell silent after that. I stood there, plotting. Nathanele stayed, reluctantly, next to me. I was growing more and more irritated just watching Juleka with my future boyfriend. A couple of meatheads came up to Nathanele, the one who appeared to be the leader of the gang shoved Nathanele hard to the ground spilling his punch everywhere. Laughing like the obnoxious idiot he is. I recognized the small group though. I seen them bullying Nathanele a lot around school.

"You may look like a super hero, but you're still a loser!"

The trio laughed harder and I thought Nathanele might cry. My anger was boiling now, time to teach Nathanele how to stand up for himself. I grapped his arm, forcing him to his feet.

"What do you idiots think your doing?"

I had to tell to be heard over the music.

"Butt out, this isn't any of your business!"

I huffed, the ignorance!

"Actually, he's with me so it IS my business! And if YOU don't butt out."

I pointed at him in emphasis.

"I will call my father, the mayor, to personally deal with you lunatics!"  
The three gave me a look that was half shock, half idiot.

"Whatever guys, this girls nuts. We'll play with you when your mommy's not around Na-thon!"

"The nerve!"

I turned to Nathanele, frustration almost maxed out.

"And you!"

I wasn't sure if he looked more afraid of them, or me.

"You need to stand up for yourself! They bully you because you let them and don't do anything about it!"

Hey, if I'm going to be stuck at this dance with him, I may as well be 'nice' and try to make him less pathetic.

"We'll start out with something simple... Raise your voice! Tell them to back off."  
"I- I don't kn-"

"Do it!"

He flinched, of course, the scared little kid he was. And to think, if I weren't needing to use him, he wouldn't be here. Even if he is kinda sweet... What?

"Say it, back off."

"I-"

"Say it!"

"B-b-"

"Say it!"

"Back off..."

"Louder!"

"B-back off."

"Louder!"

"Back off!"

A few surrounding dancers stopped and stared for a few seconds. Wow, the boy can actually speak.

"Meh, that was ok... for now. Just don't forget what I've taught you. And don't you DARE say I never did anything nice for you!"

He turned away, his body shaking slightly. I think he surprised himself, he just needed to be pushed to far to bring that out. It's progress...

"Um... thank you."

He turned back with a look of innocent admiration, it was adorable. Wait? What? No! I did NOT just think that!  
"Yeah whatever, your welcome."

And for the first time this whole night, he gave a small smile.

Another slow song started to play, finally!

"C'mon, we're going to go dance by Adrien and that thorn of a so called date of his."

I started to drag him off again when he interrupted that.

"B-but I don't know how to slow dance."

I stopped abruptly, slapping myself on the forehead. I forgot to make sure he knew how to slow dance! Ugh! This kid is helpless on his own! I haven't had time to figure out how to break up Adriens's little fling because this kid can't do anything for himself.  
"Ugh! Fine! I'll teach you, I want to make a good impression on Adrien but I can't do that if my 'partner' is going to dance with two left feet!"

So that's what we did, we spent that entire song just practicing. And even though the next two were fast songs, we practiced some more. Let's face it, Nathane;e just doesn't have any coordination with his feet.

"Ow!Watch it! You're scuffing my designer heels!"  
"I'm sorry Chloe."  
Well, at least he stopped stuttering so much, that was getting on my nerves as well.

"Whatever, let's take a break."

I turned and started walking towards the snack table. Nathanele quietly followed along. As I reached the table I felt myself forcibly shoved and flying into the table. Before I knew what happened I was on the ground covered in cupcake gunk. Just what I needed! How humiliating!

I heard a camera snap and I whipped my head around to see the source.

"What a good look for you Chloe, I'll be sure to get this one up on the school blog!"

Alya. She glowed with mad satisfaction.

"You can't post that!"

Nathanele was at my side offering to help me up and without thinking, I accepted. Alya took off before I could fight back. I can feel some tears start to build up but I won't let them fall, not in front of anyone.

"Sabrina!"

I called out to my best friend and we took off for the bathroom.

She quickly met me in the bathroom.

"It's about time! Help me clean up, please!"

I think we were both somewhat startled, since when did I start saying please? Since... tonight? Nathanele? Really? There's no way that wimpy kid had that much influence on me. Though, he does seem to be taking some of my advice and becoming... a little less wimpy. Sabrina and I were in the bathroom the rest of the night. She was to loyal to leave my side and I was to angry and humiliated to come out. I could hear people start to shuffle out of the gym, and out of the school. I made my way out when I thought most of them had left. Only small traces of cupcake left stained on my outfit.

As we exited the bathroom I shifted to see not only Max, but Nathanele sitting outside the door. Wow, I thought the kid would have boled while he had the chance. Both stood up when they seen us. Max waddled over to Sabrina, I think that costume's finally gotten the better of him. Nathanele sheepishly approached me, he looked like he was trying to force himself to look up at me.

"I um... Alya deleted the picture."

He fidgeted nervously, it took a few seconds for his simple, direct words to sink into me.

"What? How? How did someone like you manage that?"

"He can be pretty persuasive when he wants to be."

Max piped up, a huge goofy grin on his face. Sometimes, I wonder what Sabrina sees in him. I felt a hotness uncover my cheeks.

"Well... thank you then."

I folded my arms, sharply turning towards the exit and playing my feelings off.

"Your welcome."

The other three followed suit.

I can't believe myself, am I really falling for Nathanele? I mean... he's a bit cuter than I thought, unexpectedly sweet and considerate, not to mention how well he listens to me. That would be something to work with I suppose. A work in progress.

 **I hope I did the spacing right for once, or at least better? haha I'm not sure ^.^'**

 **Anyway, I don't remember who or from what fic this review came from... but there was a Chloe/Nathanele request and it's grown on me since and I could support this couple for the reason they brought up. They could bring out the best in each other.**

 **I started this fic a while ago, but just recently got around to finishing it.**

 **Also, I had another thought for a Super Robot Monkey fic I want to play with as well sometime ^.^**

 **And I had a quest review on a really old Fragile Dreams one I started a while back. It was very touching and kinda inspires me to want to go back and maybe rethink and re-work it out to eventually be something more completed. I just don't know when that'll happen. I highschool friend of mine asked me if I could do a portrait for her family. So I'm slowly picking away at that as well too know.**

 **Anyway, I love your reviews and all thoughts you guys have!  
Anymore couple ideas, scenarios, for Miraculous Ladybug, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Code Lyoko, (I may try MLP; Equestria Girls too sometime.) would be awesome. Won't guarantee I'll get to it though.**

 **I know someone asked for a Marinette/Chat Noir fic, and... I'm not against doing that, but it's just been really well over done with Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Chat Noir that... how do you come up with anything that feels even vaguely unique or creative at this point? I dunno, but if I write something for it, I'll be sure to post it!**

Thanks for reading! ^.^


End file.
